epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Doll
The Natalie Doll is a foe and a summon in . They typically appear in haunted areas like the Mystic Woods, Redpine Town and The Rapture. It is a member of the Dolls enemy group. Appearance The Natalie Doll is a small taupe-colored voodoo doll meant to resemble Natalie. The Natalie Doll has patchy red hair, green buttons eyes and is covered with stitches. It "wields" a needle with a red orb that is embedded into its left hand. The Natalie Doll has small lumps meant to resemble breasts and also wears pink panties when Mature is enabled; this is not present when Mature is turned off. Overview The Natalie Doll mainly uses single target , and magic to damage players. It also boasts Heal (Heal More on harder difficulties), offering it good magical prowess. The most effective way to deal with Dolls is to them; this shuts down their Sympathy ability, and forces the Natalie Doll to use a weak attack. Even amongst dolls, Natalie Doll in particular is completely helpless when ed. If Syphon is not available, then the player should take caution when dealing with the Natalie Doll as dealing too much damage can kill Natalie herself; one can try counteracting the Sympathy with and . The Natalie Doll absorbs , but is weak to and especially . However, it may be safer to kill a low-health Natalie Doll with a neutral attack so as to prevent accidentally killing Natalie. It has no status resistances or weaknesses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Attack5 = Thunderbolt |Power5 = 40/3 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 15% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 115% |Attack6 = Iceshard |Power6 = 40 |Target6 = Single |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Attack7 = Sympathy |Target7 = Natalie |Acc7 = 99999% |Crit7 = 0% |RdF7 = 0% |Notes7 = Calculates Max HP % lost (or gained) from an attack, and then deals that same maxHP % * mod as damage (or healing) to the player. Mod = 0.2x in Zero, 0.4x in Easy, 0.7x in Normal, 1x in Hard/Endless and 1.5x in Epic. Cannot be used if Syphoned. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic Action * If catchscore >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked but not Syphoned → Fireball (1/3), Iceshard (1/3), Thunderbolt (1/3); * If Syphoned → Head Bash; * Otherwise → Fireball (4/15), Iceshard (4/15), Thunderbolt (4/15); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Healmore (1/5). ** Otherwise → Heal (1/5). * Heal will always target the most damaged foe. Additionally, on Hard or Epic difficulties, if the Doll is Syphoned at the start of their turn, they'll automatically inflict 1x Berserk on themselves (this doesn't take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Note = Before the v2 update, only gave 1x Morale.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes